You Talk Too Much
by Madalyn Hughes
Summary: "Should I be worried?" "About?" "You." "There's nothing for you to worry about, I'm a fairly large wizard who can handle his own." *A romantic comedy from two completely opposite sides of the wizarding spectrum*
1. Chapter 1

"They're bloody wankers Hermione," Blaise said slamming his empty fire whiskey glass on the table.

"No, I'm just an old coot, nobody wants someone with a three year old daughter," Hermione protested running her finger around the rim of her butter beer.

"If a man can't take the bloody stick out of his arse and except the fact that you and Malfoy have a kid together then they were never good enough for you in the first place," He explained.

"Mum!" A sweet angelic voice called from behind Hermione, startling both Blaise and her.

"Bloody hell," She murmured under her breath, dropping her head low on the table.

Hermione felt a pair of small hands wrap themselves around her legs, due to the fact that she was sitting on a high barstool her daughter couldn't properly reach her.

"Ade, why would you bring her here?" Hermione groaned leaning down to place her ever pestering daughter on her knee.

"She wouldn't bloody leave me alone, since Malfoy's been gone you're all she's been wanting," Adrian Pucey explained taking a seat next to Hermione.

"I must look like the world's best parent, having a few drinks with two good looking men, with my three year old along for the ride," She mumbled glancing around the room cautiously.

Adrian placed his hand behind Hermione's chair and pulled her into him, "You'll be fine. Besides, the tabloids can just exploit more of the mistakes the Weasleys have been having, since Weaselette cheated on Potter with that scum McLaggen things for them from what I've heard has been a bit difficult," Adrian chuckled.

"Don't forget about Weaselbee's little fornication with troll face!" Blaise roared.

"Ronald cheated on Lavender with Millicent?" Hermione spat covering her daughter's ears from the loud noise she had accidentally let fallen out of her mouth.

"That's what has been going through the office," A deep voice input behind Hermione. Blaise and Adrian smirked once they both turned around.

"Marcus Flint," Adrian chuckled standing up to slap his friend on the back, "I haven't seen you for months mate. Where have you been?"

"Here and there," He replied running his bands through his hair. Hermione remembered what Marcus used to look like in their Hogwarts years, he wasn't very appealing to the eye, but now, he was the most attractive man she had ever seen.

He has short black hair, with deep green eyes and a slight tan to his skin. His teeth were brightly white and perfectly straight and his face was firm and chiseled. Her eyes fell down to his broad shoulders and she caught a quick glimpse of a patch of blonde hair. He was dressed in a light grey V-neck and dark muggle jeans. His chest was large and muscular from what she could tell beneath his shirt.

She knew little about him, he worked as a partner for Adrian's company. From what she could tell he was quiet, but his smile was very infectious.

"Hermione Granger," He said drawing her attention from her eyes lingering on his ever-so-wonderful chest. He grabbed her hand gently; his hands remarkably soft and brought them gently to his lips.

"Marcus Flint," She replied blushing as he released her hand.

"And who might this be?" He asked gesturing to the small blonde curly haired girl between them.

"I'm Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy! I'm named after condensation!" She announced mimicking her father's smirk.

"Constellation honey," Hermione corrected running her fingers through her daughters unruly curls.

"Sorry, constellation."

"You're Draco's daughter then?" He pointed out.

"Well, mummy and daddy aren't together, and daddy's been away on business for a while and mummy works a lot, so I stay with Uncle Adrian and Blaise. They're like my daddy's too, but if my daddy hears me say stuff like that he gets really, really mad," She explained.

Marcus looked at the young child as if he were trying to scrutinize the situation. He spoke finally after a few long seconds, "You sure do talk a lot, I can see where you get your intelligence."

Hermione blushed again.

"You make my mummy smile a lot, she hasn't done that in a while," Cassie said looking from Hermione to Marcus.

"Cassie," Hermione chastised trying to hide her now amusing blush.

"I have a great idea!" Blaise shouted rising from his seat.

"What?" Hermione and Marcus said simultaneously.

"How about Adrian and I go meet up with Theo at the Quidditch store and we take Cassie with us, since you two seem to be becoming acquainted so well," Blaise explained.

Hermione looked from Cassiopeia to Marcus and then back to Blaise, "I'm no sur-,"

"Mummy, I want to go see Uncle Theo!" Cassie squealed jumping into Adrian's arms.

"Honey, you like Uncle Theo because he takes you with him everywhere so he can attract girls," Hermione giggled.

Cassie looked at her confusingly.

"Nevermind, but you two best make sure she behaves well, you know how Draco is when he finds out she has had behavior, it's a bad image for a Malfoy," Hermione scolded.

"You two have fun, but not too much," Adrian smirked walking out of the pub with Cassie clutched to his hand.

Hermione watched as Marcus walked around the tall table and sat across from her, smiling. "So, where would you like to begin?"

"And then, I walked into the living room to find Pucey bare arse naked on my couch with an empty bottle of wine on the ground and my coffee table smashed down the middle," Marcus explained laughing freely.

"He did all that damage just by getting plastered because he won a bet about your Quidditch game?" Hermione giggled finishing off the rest of her drink.

"Adrian's how should I put this, a free spirit?" Marcus guessed.

"Cassie loves him," Hermione said pushing her empty glass to the edge of the table.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you and Malfoy," He trailed off.

"Draco and I were never really dating. He was my best friend and when I was nineteen and he was twenty we thought that we had grown somewhat of an attraction towards each other. But of course, we were smashed and at first we were snogging and then it turned into a shag. We woke up the next morning completely regretful of the whole decision. We didn't talk for weeks, completely avoided each other actually, but then I found out I was pregnant. That is what broke the ice.

"We thought it was going to destroy our friendship completely but it was the exact opposite actually and we ended up becoming closer than ever. That's what made us realize we felt not attraction towards each other as a couple but as friends. We raise Cassie together; we didn't want her living in a broken home. We don't live together, but we spend nearly every waking moment together with her; birthdays, holidays, if she were to ever play a sport or join a club we would be at those together as well. We are all about family and she never feels unloved.

"Even Narcissa and Lucius were accepting, after the war Draco and I became friends and his parents after figuring out we were friends apologized, well Narcissa and I grew very close, Lucius accepted me as Draco's friends. When they found out about us being pregnant they were thrilled. Narcissa absolutely loves Cassiopeia and vice versa. Hence her middle name, if it were a boy we would have given him the middle name Lucius. It was going to be Scoripus Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione after quickly realizing she had just left this large load of information on Marcus quickly shut her mouth and grabbed her purse. He looked at her for a second, expressionless, and that was what made her rise from the table.

"Where are you going?" Marcus yelled following her out of the pub.

"This was a mistake," She sighed turning around to face him. "You're a great guy, splendid actually but you don't want to become involved with me. I'm too much of a mess. So I'd rather turn you down before you turn me down. I've had it happen enough times to the point of which I know the entire procedure. I'm just going to go home-,"

Her blathering was stopped by Marcus grabbing her face in his hands and craning his lips down to meet hers. She stood frozen for a moment before closing her eyes and melting into the kiss of this beautiful man, relishing in the feel.

He pulled away slowly, but kept his hands on her face, "You talk too much witch."

"I'm sorry," She managed to squeak.

"I like that you have a curly haired daughter who talks too much, I like that you're friends with all of my mates, I like that you're a controlling woman, I like that you talk too much, I like you," He smiled running a soft finger against her bottom lip.

"You do?" Hermione smiled.

"Yes, you're like nothing I've ever met before."

"Should I be worried?"

"About?"

"You."

"There's nothing for you to worry about, I'm a fairly large wizard who can handle his own."

"Okay."

They were silent for a few minutes with a long lingering look between their eyes.

"I have a question," He stated breaking the gaze.

"What would that be?" Hermione replied craning her head a bit to the left.

"Would you go on a proper date with me, not to a local pub but to an actual restaurant?" Marcus asked.

She glanced at him for a moment, falling into the wonderful clover field of his beautiful green eyes. Gnawing on her bottom lip, she glanced at her black high heels then back at Marcus, "Yes."

Hermione opened the key to her apartment, pushing the door open slowly and quietly hoping not to wake anyone in the overly large loft. She placed her shoes by the front door, along with the other multiple pairs of men's shoes.

She heard the telly playing softly down the hall and she walked towards it. Once she entered the living room she smiled softly. The large L-shaped couch was pulled out into the large bed it contained inside and was occupied by both Adrian and Blaise, blankets and pillows strewn over them, while Theo slept on the soft plush throw rug that was rather comfortable, with Cassiopeia tucked in his arms, he face buried into his chest. The blanket from her bed was thrown over the top of them.

She was surprised to see them asleep this early, it was only twelve. Hermione walked over to the television and pressed the large off button. She grabbed her wand from inside her purse and whispered a small incantation that changed her black dress into a pair of white cotton shorts and a gray V-neck.

Slowly, she made her way over to the couch without disturbing Cassie or Theo and crawled in between Blaise and Adrian on the couch, listening to them grunt softly in their sleep at the added indention in their bed.

"Hello?" A loud voice shouted from the front hallway of the loft.

Hermione quickly shot up from where she was sleeping and rubbed her heavy eyelids. Glancing around the room she realized that shoe was the only one still sleeping besides Adrian who slept all day and all night.

"Hermione? Cassie?" A familiar voice asked reaching the end of the hallway and the entryway to the living room.

"Daddy!" Cassie squealed rounding the corner and running quickly into her father. Hermione watched in delight as he picked her up and cradled her to his chest.

"Good morning beautiful," A husky voice said beside Hermione.

She gave Adrian a slight shove before rising from the couch to give Draco a hug herself. "How were things?"

"I'm never dealing with the Russians again, bloody ridiculous the propositions they tried to give me for partnership, so I left early and took my happy arse back to England," He complained.

"Language!" Hermione scolded.

"Dad?" Cassie said.

"Yes Cassie," He responded nuzzling her curls with his hand.

"What's a wanker?" Hermione's eyes opened widely and she starred at her daughter shockingly.

"What?" Draco snapped glancing at her suspiciously.

"Uncle Blaise and Uncle Adrian say you're a wanker all the time, what is it?" She asked.

"Stay with your mother for a moment, okay?" Draco said handing her off to Hermione.

"Don't listen to your Uncle Blaise and Adrian, okay? And don't use that word ever understand?" She nodded her head happily acknowledging her mother's lesson.

"Is daddy mad?" Cassiopeia whispered to her mother.

"Blaise! Adrian!" Draco shouted strutting down the hallway that held all the bedrooms.

"Yes, I think he is," Hermione giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how was last night?" Blaise asked from the breakfast bar, he was eating heavily on the pancakes Hermione had made. Nearly minutes ago he had suffered a harsh beating with a magically enchanted book while Adrian was woken up by an Aquamenti charm, irritating both him and Hermione.

"It was pleasurable," Hermione blushed tending back to feeding Cassie.

"What happened last night?" Draco asked.

"Mia went on a date with Marcus Flint," Theo smirked as Adrian pointed towards Hermione with his fork as a gesture.

"Adrian, don't point that's not polite," She scolded avoiding eye contact with Draco.

"Flint? I haven't heard from him in years. So you went on a date, how was it?" He asked sounding intrigued.

"You're not mad?" Hermione questioned.

Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Why would I bet mad?"

"Normally you try to scare all of my dates off, along with Adrian, Blaise, and Theo," Hermione added.

There was a pregnant pause in the room.

"I know Marcus can handle his own, he isn't like those other guys. He hasn't really had a long term relationship, if you forgot; he was the best looking bloke in school. He grew out of the ugly duckling stage," Adrian said breaking the silence.

"I know Flint is like the others, he wouldn't intentionally hurt you, or use you for publicity. Flint can also handle the fact that we have a child together, those other wankers can't," Draco scoffed.

"That's a no-no word daddy!" Cassie squealed crossing her arms.

The whole room was filled with laughter as Draco's face flushed with embarrassment.

"When are you two going on a proper date?" Theo inquired.

"Tonight, he didn't tell me a time so I assume he'll own me," Hermione answered shrugging her shoulders.

Suddenly, someone began knocking at the loft door.

"Or that could be him right now," Adrian teased jumping from his seat.

"Adrian!" Hermione hissed as he disappeared behind the corner leading to the hallway.

A few muffled voices were heard from down the hallway and then moments later three heads appeared. Luna, Blaise's girlfriend of three years was chatting Marcus' ear off from what Hermione could hear about the horn tailed pixies her father had found in their apricot garden.

"Luna," Blaise called. Hermione watched as she stopped talking and her eyes filled with lust. It all happened so quickly, first she was standing next to Marcus next she was attacking Blaise's mouth with her own.

"There are children in the room!" Adrian scolded covering Theo's eyes with his hands while Draco hid Cassie's.

"I didn't know I was labeled as a child," Theo huffed crossing his arms like a petulant adolescent.

"You are when you do that," Marcus chuckled shoving his hands deeply in his pockets. Not noticing it last night, but Hermione looked at the height difference between Marcus and his friendly mates around him, it was nearly three or four inches, besides Draco who was merely two inches.

"You're quite tall," Hermione blurted.

"It runs in the family," He informed shrugging his shoulders.

"Something else could be tall as well," Adrian murmured. Marcus quickly smacked Adrian across the back of the head making Cassie laugh with delight.

"I like you," She smiled from her father's arms, "You're funny."

"Nice to see your back Malfoy," Marcus started extending his hand for one of his old school mates to shake. Draco took it willingly, smiling as Cassie clutched her arms around her father's neck.

"I missed England, I'm done with business trips, and they're useless. How's your company going?"

"Quite well, Adrian just finished a deal extending our company to a few places in Ireland and I just persuaded a few more in Russia and France, bloody Russians were hard and their compromises weren't very promising."

"You're telling me."

"Enough work talk, it's the weekend," Luna smiled.

"What should we do today?" Hermione asked glancing between Marcus and Draco.

"We could go to Hogsmeades, take Cassie to a few stores and have an early lunch," Luna suggested.

"That sounds lovely, so up boys, go shower or change, or do whatever you have to do," Hermione commanded patting the back of Theo and Blaise's seats.

Groaning the three boys got up and walked down the hallway to the spare bedroom where Hermione had kept the multiple pairs of clothes they had a tendency to leave over night when they stayed.

"I'll go get Cassie changed," Draco winked, taking Luna along with him leaving Hermione alone in the kitchen with Marcus.

"Hello," He said in his husky voice she loved already.

"Hi," She nearly squeaked.

"So am I invited with this little rendezvous or would you like to wait until tonight?" Marcus asked running a hand through his hair. Had it grown since last night?

"You're invited, you never gave me a proper time or location for tonight so I assumed you would contact me later today."

"I thought stopping by and communicating in person was more suitable."

"Or chivalrous?"

"Or chivalrous," He agreed.

"I'm going to go and change, so wait here, it'll just take a moment," She pleaded.

"Anything for you princess," He smirked turning around to walk to the living room.

Hermione smiled softly to herself then _subtly _made a quickly hurry to her bedroom. Glancing around at the mess of dirty AND clean clothes she made a quick choice. A pair of black leggings, with a black tank top and knee length grey cotton cardigan was simple enough for her, but she wanted to make it a bit more fun, so she grabbed her favorite black heels from the closet with the buckled strap across the top of her foot and smiled.

She stopped abruptly at the door, noticing the unruliness of her hair. Grabbing her wand, she used a cleansing spell to pull the long waves into a suitable ponytail on the top of her head that still nearly fell to the center of her back.

"Mum," Cassie said knocking from the outside of the door.

"You can come in," Hermione smiled.

"Dad too?" She asked.

"Yes, dad too."

Draco pushed the door open and Cassie walked in dressed in a small white and green polka dot dress with a black cardigan and black flats. He unruly curls were pulled into two small pigtails held by green ribbons.

"Did daddy do your hair or did Aunt Luna?" Hermione asked tickling her daughter's stomach momentarily.

"Aunt Luna," She blushed hiding her face from her dad.

"I thought that was going to be our little secret," Draco chuckled, basically explaining why Cassiopeia was hiding from her father.

"Don't teach her how to lie Draco, that's completely against morals."

"You scold me a lot," He teased.

"It's because we're parents and we have to raise her right, even though she is perfect."

The two stood there for a moment smiling at their beautiful daughter.

"Do you like him?" Draco asked.

"What?" Hermione replied completely taken off guard.

"I saw how you looked at him, it may have only been a day Hermione but you're completely smitten with him. I know you like him," He smirked.

"Yes, I do like him, but I don't want to make things awkward or uncomfortable for you or Cassie," She sighed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm completely comfortable with you dating, and I think Cassie is also because she's completely smitten with him as well," Draco replied.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Hermione, you like him and I'm telling you to go after him," Draco encouraged.

She smiled softly and leaned over to his her daughter's father solemnly on the cheek while whispering a soft thank you into his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where do you want to go next Cassiopeia?" Hermione asked, smiling as her daughter starred around at the various shops.

"How about the candy store that Uncle Blaise and Adrian always take me too?" She suggested clapping her hands.

"Honeydukes it is then," Adrian clapped throwing Cassie up into his arms and running with her towards the candy store.

"He loves candy," Marcus informed, "Ever since he had his first chocolate frog."

"Those things are disgusting," Hermione replied making a disgusted face. After the shop was entirely picked over by Blaise, Adrian, Theo, and Cassiopeia, Luna and Hermione made the suggestion to go eat lunch at the Three Broomsticks. Walking down the small dirt pathway of the streets of Hogsmeades, Hermione smiled when she felt Marcus curl his long soft fingers around her hand and she clutched on tightly in return.

"Hermione dear, welcome!" Madam Rosmerta called from behind the bar.

"Would you mind if we moved a few tables together in the back so we could all sit down, there's seven of us and I don't want to cause a ruckus," She blushed.

"Sit wherever you'd like," She recalled tending back to the pestering wizard in front of her who seemed to have four empty Fire Whiskey glasses.

"What would everyone like to drink?" Draco asked as they all sat down.

Adrian and Blaise glanced at Draco seriously. Shaking his head he sighed heavily.

"Okay, what would everyone besides Adrian, Blaise, and Theo like to drink?" He corrected.

"I'll just have a butterbeer," Luna smiled snuggling into Blaise's embrace.

"Same for me," Hermione smiled.

"Can I have a soda dad? I like the umbrellas they give you," Cassie asked.

"Yes you can petal."

"I'll help you Draco," Marcus declared rising from his seat next to Hermione.

"Alright, be right back."

Luna turned her full attention to Hermione, "You like him a lot."

"Yes I like him, I wouldn't say a lot though Luna, it's complicated. I don't want to put Cassie in an uncomfortable position," She mumbled glancing down at her daughter who was scrutinizing the book her father had just bought for her.

"She loves him Mia," Adrian replied.

"They get along so well and I've never seen you smile this much before, even Cassie said so!" Blaise all but announced.

"I just fee-,"

"Well look who it is," A snarky voice called from the head of the table. Hermione's ears immediately perked up and she quickly placed Cassie on the other side of the table.

"Weasel," Blaise growled glaring at the red hair male in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian groaned with piercing eyes.

"I could ask you the same question," He snapped.

"Why did you come over here Ronald?" Hermione asked running her hands unceremoniously through Cassiopeia's curls.

"I noticed these three wankers so I thought I'd come over and see why you were all here, last I checked neither of you were allowed anywhere near Hogsmeade."

"Who implied that rule?" Hermione gapped.

"I did."

"You're an egotistical bastard," Luna quipped.

"You should realize who you're talking to Loony," Ronald insulted.

"Hey!" Blaise shouted.

"What's that thing doing here?" He pointed.

"Leave her out of this Ron," Hermione warned wrapping her arms around Cassie would was fully aware of the situation.

Placing himself in the seat next to Hermione he leaned into her ear, "You know that could have been our daughter, she would have been beautiful. But now you've gone and lowered your standards. You're nothing but a filthy mudblood t-,"

Feeling the tears swell in her eyes, she watched the quick situation before her eyes. Blaise, Adrian, and Theo had risen from the table as Ron had been pulled onto the ground by Marcus, his fists impaling him in the face repetitively.

Hermione placed Cassie, who was now crying, in her arms and hid her face in the crook of her neck as she cried as well.

"Marcus!" Hermione shouted, watching as his fist stopped midair and he quickly turned his head around to stare at Hermione, murder in his eyes.

"Daddy," Cassie sobbed looking around for her father. Seconds later she was dragged from Hermione's arms and into his own, soothing her cries with his soft comforting words.

"Marcus," Hermione said again. He stood up from the ground, wiping the soot from his clothes and quickly grabbed her hand pulling her out of the shop.

"Where's he taking her?" Draco asked concerned.

"To a place for him to calm down," Adrian explained while Theo nodded.

"He won't hurt her Draco," Blaise informed.

"Marcus stop," Hermione pleaded as he reached the edge of Hogsmeade. Murder was still filling his eyes and she watched as he released her hand an growled loudly, punching the first building in sight only to result in another growl, this time of pain and frustration.

Not being able to take any more of the sight in front of her, Hermione quickly threw herself at Marcus, grabbing his face with her hands and capturing his lips in her own.

Realizing quickly what was happening, Marcus grabbed her body close to his own and apparated them away from the streets of Hogsmeade to a quiet dark colored loft. Hermione's body was still flush against his own and she felt her feet disappear from underneath her own and become wrapped tightly around his waist.

Scratching at the fabric beneath her fingers, Marcus quickly became stripped of his shirt throwing Hermione's cardigan on the floor as well. Walking towards the couch, suddenly Marcus tripped on the rug and fell into the couch with Hermione beneath him. They quiet room erupted into a fit of giggles and chuckles.

"Are you okay now?" Hermione asked as his body was still flush against her own.

Nuzzling her nose with his, he muttered, "Very."

"How about we postpone out date tonight?" Hermione suggested grinning wickedly.

"What else did you have in mind witch?" He replied cocking an eyebrow.

"We could stay here in this lovely loft which you've neglected to give me a proper tour of," She winked.

"Same goes for you." Rising from the couch, Marcus dragged Hermione along with him and glanced around the room.

"This is the living room," He began pulling her through the high ceiling loft, "And this is the kitchen, I rarely use it."

She smiled at that. Walking down the hallway Hermione was gaping, "This is fairly large for one person."

"Well yours is fairly large for two of you," He chuckled showing her the first spare bedroom.

"Don't forget I can't get your three mates to leave my house ever."

"Well, I think you'll like this room," He replied pushing the door open.

"A bathroom?" She questioned.

"A bathroom," He grinned.

Hermione gaped at the sight in front of her, all of the appliances were dark grey porcelain, while the ceilings, floor, and walls were all black tile and in the center was a large shower and a bathtub in the middle of the room.

"Why does the shower have a see through door?" She smirked.

"I live alone."

"Where's your bedroom?" She asked confidently.

"This way."

His room was the biggest in the house, a large four post bed stood in the middle of the room with black wood, matching the two end tables and large black chest at the edge of the bed. It stood on a podium with three steps allowing you to reach the bed.

The wall across from his bed was dressed in multiple pictures of magazine clippings of him, Adrian, Blaise, Theo, and even Draco.

"Your room is very dark," She commented seating herself in the middle of the bed.

"I like my privacy, and it allows me to sleep in," He murmured crawling towards Hermione, slowly beginning to hover over her.

"You're quite charming," She complimented bringing his lips to hers once more.


End file.
